Support is requested for a custom-built 475 MHz NMR Spectrometer. This instrument, together with existing 950 MHz instrumentation, will allow efficient spectral density mapping of deuterium (2H) spin relaxation rate constants measured for biomolecules. The advances in deuterium spectral density mapping will enable new insights to be obtained on the relationships between structure, dynamics, and function in protein and nucleic acid molecules involved in a range of biological and biomedical research in user laboratories.